Betrayal Brings The Worst Out of The Best of Us
by TheAuraAssassinLucario
Summary: Ash loses another league. Most of his friends think he is a Shitty trainer. They betray him
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal bring the worst out of the best of us  
>I do hope that this one come out better that the last fanfic<br>(P)=Paul  
>(G)=Gary<br>(B)=Brock  
>(A)=Ash<br>(TB)=Tobais  
>(PO)=Prof. Oak<br>(MK)= Mrs. Kecthem  
>This will show who is talking. If there are no different ones at the start of each sentence that means the same person is talking.<br>I do not own Pokemon.

Ch. 1 The Betrayal

Last week The Sinnoh league championship  
>Tobias and Ash are down to the last pokemon. Who will they choose? (A)"Come on buddy, lets show them how its done". Ash has chosen Pikauchu. Who will Tobias choose? (TB)"Get ready to lose, Ash". "Let's end this Latios". Tobias has chosen Latios. (Skip to the final moves).(TB)"Latios use Luster Purge". (A)"Pikauchu use Volt Tackle". There is a stalemate between the two attacks.(A)"Come on Pikachu, you can do this". (TB)" Latios, crank it up to full power". At the center of the field, there is a big explosion. After the smoke clears, Pikachu is down and out. (A)"No Pikachu". Pikachu is unable to battle. Tobias is the winner of the Sinnoh League. (A)"Pikachu, I am sorry". "Let's get you, and the others to the pokemon centre".<p>

With Ash friends.  
>(B)"All he ever does is get are hopes up". "I think we should tell him to quit his dream". All of them agreed, expect Paul and Gary. (G)"I can't believe you guys are real about to betray him". "He has save or help, all of your sorry asses more than once". "May you would be that good at the contest that you go to, if it were not for Ash". "Same thing goes for you May". "Max and Brock, he treated you guys like brothers". "Misty he treated like a sister". "After the way he has treated you guys, you guys are just going to leave him"? (B)Why do you even care about him"? "All he has done is hold us back". (P)"Go die in a ditch, you little perverted son of a bitch". "I have always hated you, but know I wish you would just die". "You would be doing the world a favor by it". "Now Max, you are just a little smart ass". "You think you are smarter than else, when you are not". "You piss me off more than Brock does". "May you are just a slut". "Misty, now I know why your sisters don't like you". "All you do is bitch and complain about everything". "Dawn, I can't believe that I use to like you". "You are just a little slut". "If you skirk was any shorter, it would show the whole world how small your ass is". "If your ass was any smaller it wouldn't exist". "Same thing goes for you small tits". By this time, all of the traitor were crying their eyes out. (G)"I hope you guys are happy with yourselves". "What did Ash do to you guys to deserve this"? "If it were not for Ash, I would not be where I am at today". (P)"I would still be mean and hateful to my Pokémon". "I wouldn't of learned how to be a real trainer, if it were not for Ash". "I would still be that kid, that mistreated his Pokemon". "Gary, we need to find, and tell Ash about his friends". "See you asshole later". (G)"We are no longer friends with you guys".<p>

20 mins after Gary and Paul left

(B)"Wow, that was harsh". "So back to the plan". "We'll leave now, so we can beat him home". "We'll throw him a party". "We'll wait until it gets late, to send his mother away to get something". "Once we sure that she is gone, we tell Ash to give up on his dream to become a Pokemon Master". "We also need to find a way to get Prof. Oak on our side". "If Ash doesn't agree, we take his pokemon from him". "Everyone get ready leave". "I want to have time to get everything ready".

1 Week later in Pallet Town  
>(A)"We have finally arrived home buddy". "I'll race you to mom's house". Pikachu takes off using Quick Attack. "Pikachu, that was a cheap move". The both arrive a few minutes later tired". "I don't see mom anywhere and it is to quiet". "Why is it so quiet, and where is Mimey"? "Pikachu, charge up a thunderbolt, just in case". "Are you ready, Pikachu"? Pikachu shakes his head. "I'll open the door". (B)"Surpise, Ash". (A)"You guys put a party together for me"? "I don't know what to say" "Thanks a lot guys" As it grew later into the evening, Ash started to have a dreading feeling. (B)"Guys, I am going to start the plan". "Ms. Ketchum, can you go get us some more soda, we ran out of it".Sure Brock and with that she left. Ok let's start the plan. Ash can you come here for a sec. Sure Brocko what do you need. Ash you suck and need to give up on your dream. Brock why Ash looked like he was about to this how all you guys feel. Yes that is how we feel. Ash could not believe that he was just betrayed by Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, and Max. Fine fuck all you guys. You will regret the day you cross like need to to get my pokemon for Prof. Oak's lab. On the way there he ran into Paul and Gary. Ash we are so sorry about what happen we were not quick enough to stop them. Paul you surprise me, but Gary I am happy you did not betray me. Why would I Ash we have been friends since we were little kids. Paul why did you not help them. Ash I look up to you. They way you treat you pokemon, the way you carry yourself to become the best. You even helped me learn the error of my ways. So thank you Ash and we will always have your back. Thanks guys. So were should we meet up at. Ash how about Prof. Rowan's Lab. Not sure lets see if Prof. Oak has betrayed me too. If he has let's meet at your house Paul. If not then we meet up at Prof. Rowan lab. Ok let's get ready to leave. Will you guys help me get my Pokemon. Sure Ash why not. Lets go to Oak's lab.<p>

15 mins later at Oak's lab  
>Boy you should just give up. I regret giving you Pikauchu. Fuck off Oak, Ash has saved your sorry old ass more than once and these is how you treat him. I hope they take your license away. Gary how can you say that to me. You are not my gramps anymore. Go die in a ditch. That was a little cold don't you think Gary. No, it was Ash, how can you think that was cold when they all left you. I taking all my Pokemon with me. I hope, I never have to see you again you shitty ass Prof. Oak I quit, you have no right treating Ash the way you have. Tracy you are siding with with! That surprises even me. Why Ash are we not friends. You know you are right Tracy lets leave this hell hole. So where are we going to go now Ash. We are heading to Paul's house remember now. Oh yea now I remember. So are you guys ready to leave. We will show them not to fuck with a Ketchem.<p>

Well that's a wrap. Hope you guys like it. if there is a pokemon you would like to see them with P.M me thanks.  
>Lucario out<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Tournament

Hope you guys liked the last chapter

Second I would like to thank the people that review my story

They would be Nintendoes-Gamer, thor94, and Light of Sins. You guys are the best and thanks a lot

This story is In first POV Ash's pov

Speech

**Mewtwo**

Yes I add mew motherfucking two because he is fucking awesome

I do not own pokemon

So we arrived at your house Paul. So now what Ash. We grab everything and go train at Mt. Silver. Why Mt. Silver Ash. I think no one will be a bother to us unless they are stupid then maybe, otherwise no one will both us.

Mt. Silver 10 years later

It is so hard to believe that it has been 10 whole years since I was betrayed by most of my friends. The only reason for me not losing my sanity is because of my brothers. **Ash what is the problem.** Oh it is nothing Mewtwo, I am fine, it is just hard to believe that is has been 10 years since i was betrayed. It only seems like yesterday, that I saved you from Team Rocket

Flashback 5 years ago Team Rocket HQ

Brother I think it is time that we deal with Team Rocket. What do you guys think Blue (Gary), Black (Paul) and White (Tracy). It sounds like a plan Red (Ash). We should go ahead and deal with them now, since they are the last team that needs to be dealt with.

So here is the plan. Blue will go in and deal with the grunts; Black will deal with the elite Rockets, and White will provide support where needed. Blue tell me if you find Jesse, James, Meowth. I will go deal with Giovanni; he needs to die. Everyone go outside once you have completed your task. I will be outside in 10 min.

Holding Area Rocket HQ

They real became bad after I left didn't they. They killed anyone or anything that did not agree with them. What my aura is picking up something; I thought everything down here was dea - Mewtwo is that you. **Yes Ash it is, please help me I don't know, how much longer I we last.** I will help you, but that would require me to catch you. **That is ok just help me.** Ok just let me get that one Master ball. **Thank you Ash.** You are welcome my old friend. Now time to deal with Giovanni.

Giovanni's Room 5 mins later

Giovanni I have come for you. Who are you, you fool. The person that is going to kill you, other than that it doesn't matter who I am. You are going to die here Giovanni. Before I kill you what happen to Jesse, James, or Meowth. They were going to quit today. Good that is all I needed to know. (Ash charges up an aura sphere and shots it at Giovanni, killing him). There the last team is dealt with. Final there is no more bad guys for me to deal with

Outside 5 min later

So how did it go guys. Me and Black took out the grunts and elites under 1 min. Wow guys that's impressive. Blue did you find any of them. Yes they want to join us, and I told them what happen. We feel very sad that we tried to steal your Pikauchu all these years. Can you ever forgive us. Yes just don't betray me or I will kill you. Brothers we have a new friend. Who is he Red. His name is Mewtwo. Is that not that overpowered Pokemon, that Team Rocket created. Yes that is the one; it is also the one that beat Blue. Really, you had to bring that up. You know I like messing with you Blue.

Flashback Ended

It took you two whole months to fully heal. **It did not seem like it took that long to fully heal. Ash by the way Lord Arcues want to talk to you**. How is he going to do that. **You will know in 3 2 1**. Why do I feel light headed. Where am I. Chosen One, you are in the Hall of Origins. Arcues how are you. Great, Chosen One ,but I did not bring you here to chit chat. I want to tell you that all my Legendary children will join you. Even I will join you some time in the future , but that will be when I feel that you are mature enough to handle me. The creation trio will not join you yet ether. So thing goes for them. All my children want to join you. Wow all of them. That is a lot to take in Lord Arcues. Thanks for telling me but who will join me first. I will not tell you that but four of them are waiting for you. Thank Lord Arcues. You are welcome Chosen One. So how long was I out Mewtwo. You were out for two seconds. Wow really just that long. We have guest Ash. Who are they. You can go ahead and show yourselves. Hi Chosen One. Latias, and Shaymin. How are you guys. Ash, I missed you so much. Please never leave me again. I missed you to Latias, and iI won't leave you again. So you guys want to come with me. Let me get two more Master balls. Here you guys go.

**Ash something is coming this way**. Thank you Mewtwo. Is that a Staraptor, that has a note. I wonder what the note says. In two weeks The Master Tournament will be held at the Indago Plateau. The sign ups will be held at the Virdain pokemon centre in a week. Signed Mr. Goodshow, P.S Ash I hope you come and you can bring your friends with you. I wonder how he found me.

i hope that chapter was better than the last. Hoped you enjoyed

Lurcario out


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 New Found Love

What's up guy. I looked at the reviews; doe of you guys wanted Ash the have a girlfriend, so that's what you got. One new thing I am going to try is other people's POV's. Ash's POV is he normal one. I have final chosen for Ash to get two legendaries ever chapter expect for this one. If there is a certain legendary you want him to have next chapter pm me. Well on with the show.

I do not own Pokemon

Speech

Mewtwo

Ch. 3

How does Mr. Goodshow know I am here. Oh, it also says that all gym leaders, elite four members, champions, and frontier brains will be there. Well, it looks like I get to deal with Brock, and Misty, maybe even Max. Wait, there is something on the back of the note. All of your old friends will be there. Wow, that was nice of him. I wonder if I will see, the only girl that ever got my attention.

Battle Frontier, Kanto (Anabel's POV)

Why did he have to leave? I want to tell him, that I love him. Why didn't I tell him that i loved him last time I saw him. No one has seen him in ten years. I even went to Kanto to see him, but his friends said that he left and never came back. They acted like they didn't even care that he is missing. Well, fuck them. If it were not for Ash, we all would have died at least ten times. He doesn't even take credit for it. I have been broken hearted ever since he left. If he is still alive, I wish he would come and see me.

Mt. Silver( Normal POV )

Hey, brothers come look at this. Sure just give is a few minutes.(A few minutes later.)

So what do you need Red. We have been invited to a tournament. The people that betrayed me will be there. Lets destroy them. They will regret betraying me. They are mostly likely still, weak as hell.

Guys, I am leaving to go see an old friend. Who is it Red. You will see when I get back, Black. I will be back in one hour. While I am gone, I would like you guys to get ready for the tournament. You guys can go back to what you were doing. I will fly to Kanto.

Battle Frontier, Kanto (10 minutes later)

I wonder if she will remember me. I am going to put a mask on, and will use my aura to change my eye color to blue. So want even know it is me. I am here to challenge The Salon Maiden. Ok then, follow me. Can I have you name. The name is Red.

Anabel's POV

Salon Maiden, you have a have a challenge. I wonder who it is. Thank you Scott. You are welcome Anabel.(Battle Arena). So who you challenge. My name is Red. This is a 3v3 battle between The Salon Maiden Anabel and the challenger Red. The will be over, when ether side is out of Pokemon.

Ok, let the battle begin. You have the first move Anabel. Thank you Red, but you are going to regret that. I chose you Espeon. Go Charizard. That is a huge Charizard. Espeon use Shadow Ball. Charizard send it to the side.(Charizard backhand it side into the wall.) How can that even happen? You are going to find out. Now Charizard use full power Flamethrower. Quick Espeon dodge that. That Flamethrower was huge. Charizard end it with Sesmic Toss(Charizard grabbed Espeon taking it up into the air, and sends it flying to the ground hard and fast creating a crater.) How powerful is that dragon? I took it only one move to connect to, take down my most powerful Pokemon. The rest won't even stand a chance. Reid's Charizard has won. Anabel choose you next Pokemon. I forfeit the match. Red has won the match, and beaten the Salon Maiden.

Well here is your symbol for beating me. Keep it, I already have it. I do not ever remember facing you, and why would you come, and destroy my best Pokemon, if you already had my symbol.

Normal POV

Am I not allowed to come see a friend? I am hurt that you don't remember me.(Ash takes off the mask and changes his eye color to normal.) Ash is that you. Yes, Anabel the one and only. Ash I missed you so much. I missed you to Anabel. Ash, where have you been all this years?I was betrayed by all but three of my friends and Team Rocket's trio is on my side now.

Which of your did not betray you? That would be Gary, Paul, and Tracy. Ash please never leave me again. Ash there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time. Ash, I love you. I love you too Anabel. Anabel would you like to go back with me. I would love to just let me tell Scott to get a replacement.

Mt. Silver(20minutes later)

Normal POV

Brothers, I am back, and I brought a friend. Who is it brother. Come find out.(A few minutes later.)Oh, hi Anabel how are you? Good Gary, how about you? Go I guess, but all of us have new names. I am Blue, Ash is Red, Paul is Black, and Tracy is White.

So Anabel, do you want to come with us to the tournament? Yes, I will Ash. So, guys I think it is time we go. Go and gather up your Pokemon. We will be leaving the fastest way possible. Mewtwo, can you teleport us to the Virdain City Pokemon Centre. **Yes, I can**. Everyone, hang on.

Well that is ch. 3 everyone. If you have a Xbox 360 and want to talk to me; my gamer tag is FTG Blackout. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

Lurcario


	4. Chapter 4

Update

I am suffering the almighty writer's block at the moment, however I did do some work to a previous chapter. I would like to now if you guys like it better that way thanks


End file.
